1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, in particular, to a connector including a connector housing having terminal receiving chambers and a housing cover to receive the connector housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional connector, Japanese published patent application No. 2004-220970 discloses a half-fit preventing connector shown in FIGS. 9 and 10. The half-fit preventing connector consists of a female connector housing 20 having terminal receiving chambers and a half-fit detecting member 30 as a housing cover receiving the female connector housing 20.
Unless the female connector housing 20 and a mating male housing (not shown) are connected completely, the half-fit detecting member 30 prevents the female connector housing 20 from sliding from a initial position where the female connector housing 20 is projected from a top end opening of the half-fit detecting member 30 to a fit-detecting position where the whole female connector housing 20 is received in the half-fit detecting member 30. Whether the female connector housing 20 is completely connected to the male connector housing or not can be judged by whether the female connector housing 20 is positioned at the initial position or the fit-detecting position.
The female connector housing 20 includes a substantially cylindrical housing main body 21. Terminal receiving chambers 211 for receiving the female terminals are formed in the housing main body 21. A front holder 26 is attached to the housing main body 21 via an O-ring 25 from a top end of the female terminal in a length direction Y1 thereof.
Two pairs of guiding projections 27 are projected from an outer wall at a rear end of the housing main body 21 in the length direction Y1. Guide receivers 35, 35 corresponding to guiding projections 27, 27 are formed on an inner peripheral wall of the half-fit detecting member 30. Because the guiding projections 27, 27 are inserted into the guiding receivers 35, 35, the sliding position between the female connector housing 20 and the half-fit detecting member 30 is prevented from shifting, and the female connector housing 20 slides smoothly.
However, according to the conventional connector, due to an insertion of the male connector housing, the guiding projection 27 is only formed at an outer sidewall back end from a deepest part F where a top end of the connector housing is positioned when the connector is connected to mating connector. Therefore, when the female connector housing 20 is assembled with the half-fit detecting member 30, a rattle is generated at the top end of the female connector housing 20. Thus, fitting feeling is reduced, and the female connector housing 20 has a structure that a prying or a reverse-engagement is generated easily when the female connector housing 20 is connected to the mating connector.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector that prevents a rattle between a connector housing and a housing cover, and increases connecting reliability and assembling ability.